Eggs
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Takes Place in "Oneway Ticket to America" - Tasuki decides to celebrate Easter with a special tradition. *light shounen ai*


Eggs  
***  
  
author's notes: Some kind of tradition... *nods* I decided to use the setting of my story, "Oneway Ticket to America" so technically they're in the US, modern time, etc.  
  
***  
  
Chichiri looked up from his work as Tasuki came running into the room crying, "CHICHIRIIIIII!!!"  
  
"What is it no da?" he asked without turning around to face the firey haired youth.  
  
The running stopped and there was a long silence. Chichiri tapped a finger against his desk for a moment wondering what exactly was going on. Finally he turned back to his work, shaking off the recent event.  
  
"Chichiri! Why are ya workin' on a Sunday!?" Tasuki asked from behind him.  
  
"I have to work every day no da. Please leave."  
  
"But it's a holiday!"  
  
"I don't recall a national holiday--"  
  
"Will ya just STOP workin' for a second!"  
  
Chichiri dropped his pen and stared at the piles of papers he needed to go through and sign. Finally with a heavy sigh he turned around. "Okay, I'm done Tasuki no da. What do you want?"  
  
"Happy Easter!" Tasuki cried, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
The blue haired man groaned. "You disturbed me for that!?"  
  
"Are ya tellin' me ya don't celebrate Easter?"  
  
"No... not for a while."  
  
A wide grin spread over Tasuki's face. "Great... ya can start today!" He whipped out a hand and revealed an egg. "Taadaa! And for my first trick, I'll use a great celebratory technique on you!"  
  
Chichiri eyed the egg. "Wha-what are you planning no da!?" he cried, jumping out of the chair.  
  
"C'mon Chichiri, just sit still!!" Tasuki shouted, running after him.  
  
"No! I won't allow it!"  
  
"It's just an egg! It won't cause TOO much of a mess!"  
  
Chichiri scrambled up the stairs two by two, barely ten steps ahead of Tasuki, who was still chasing him waving the egg above his head. "Tasuki! Stay away will you...!?"  
  
"Just stand still! It ain't gonna be painful!"  
  
The older of the two took a sharp turn into his bedroom, practically tripping over his feet as he did so. Tasuki sped up and with one flying leap, knocking both of them onto the bed. Pinning Chichiri down, the firey haired man raised the hand clutching the egg, growling. "There! This is not as fun, but if it's how I gotta do it...!"  
  
Chichiri closed his eyes. "This is a horrible way to celebrate Easter no da!" he cried.  
  
Tasuki grinned and crushed the egg against the man's head. Chichiri, expecting a slimy feeling to slid down his face... was surprised when he felt something like light paper dift across his nose, lips and cheeks. Opening his eyes slowly he saw Tasuki sprinkling what looked like the remains of eggshells and confetti. "What no da...?"  
  
"See? Easter tradition from some sorta country. Ya crack an egg full o' confetti on someone, and make a wish!" Tasuki said with a grin, dusting off his hands.  
  
Chichiri frowned. "A wish?"  
  
Tasuki nodded and leaned in closer. "Yeah, I made a wish."  
  
Chichir felt his face turn red. "Wha... what kinda wish?" he stuttered.  
  
"A wish, ya got a problem with that?"  
  
"Well... what did you wish for."  
  
Tasuki seemed to get even closer. Their noses almost touched. "Do I gotta tell ya? I mean if I do... it won't come true," he whispered.  
  
"Then will you get off me please no da?"  
  
"Huh? Yah sure." Tasuki climbed off him, and sat down on the bed. "That was fun!" he said with a grin.  
  
Chichiri sat up and glared at him. "Some fun... I'm a mess," he said sadly staring at his clothes and bedsheets. "This'll be a pain to clean up."  
  
"By the way..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tasuki reached over and grabbed Chichiri by the shoulders. The older one blinked as he was pulled sharply foreward. The fire haired boy grinned and gave him a big kiss the lips. "There," he said with a smirk, "my wish came true."  
*****  
  
author: end... *shakes head* How sad... O.o and stupid... but... HAPPY EASTER to all you that celebrate it... and Happy Passover to all that celebrate that... 


End file.
